Modern toy haulers provide many of the same amenities of a fixed home, but have the added benefit of being portable. In an effort to make a toy hauler feel as much like a traditional home as possible, features such as slide-out rooms and garages have been added. Slide-out rooms are used to maximize the available interior space when parked. However, a separate garage can subtract from overall living space if a fixed wall is placed between the garage and the main living area.
A fixed wall garage has been necessary in prior art designs because of the fumes from fuel carried in vehicles within the garage. Vehicles or toys, which are usually motorcycles or ATVs, may contain several gallons of gasoline per vehicle. Since gasoline is extremely volatile, the vapors would easily migrate into living space unless a fixed wall is placed between the garage and living area. Having a fixed wall is objectionable to most customers because that would mean losing twelve feet of living space from the end of the toy hauler. Ideally, a garage wall would have a position that separates the living area from the garage while blocking all vapors and the wall would be movable to extend the living area into the garage when it is empty.